Baby
by XTakuiX
Summary: This is just kind of a cute, funny little fic where the Ronins and their Warlord buddies find an orphaned, baby dragon and have to take care of it. O.o Can you imagine Dais cuddling up to a cute, pink little thing? ^_^ Chapter 2 up!! R&R!!
1. Mommy?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers and I never will. OK? I wish I did. But I don't. So don't sue me.   
  
A/N: Ok, this is just kind of something I felt like writing, duh. This is my first Ronin Warrior fanfic. Actually, it's my first anime fic in general. It's a sort of cross between Drama, Humor, and Action/Adventure. And in case there's any confusion, my favorites in this story are Dais and Sage, as you'll see. Mia and Yuli are virtually nonexistent, because I do not like them. They are annoying and need to die. Painfully and slowly. Anyway, read on and enjoy, but don't forget to review.  
  
*****  
  
Baby  
Chapter 1: Mommy?  
  
  
"This is really and interesting development!" the news reporter shouted into the microphone, trying his best to be heard over the roar of the helicopter's engines. "No one is sure what these strange creatures are, or where they came from, but one thing's for certain: they sure can put up a fight!"  
  
Far below, police and military personnel, hiding behind weapons and riot shields, tried desperately to get close enough to the two, massive reptiles that had so suddenly appeared in the Shinjuku countryside.  
  
"Our cameras are rolling live, ladies and gentlemen, and I hope you're seeing this! These massive beasts have appeared here from seemingly nowhere! The huge reptiles may be outnumbered, but certainly not outmatched! I've never seen anything so magnificent in my life!" The reporter clutched his seat as the helicopter lurched wildly in the windy weather.   
The mighty beasts reared and roared at their adversaries, charging, then retreating, in an attempt to scare the men and women that surrounded them. The largest of the two leaned back on his hind legs and opened a pair of huge, bat-like wings, while a plume of flames licks at the air from between its fangs. The smallest crouched close to the ground and lunged at the humans, who wisely stepped back to avoid its sharp teeth and claws. As soon as it fell back, though, the officers were at their heels again.  
  
"This is an incredible scene! Men and women risking their lives against these most gruesome of menaces! Animal control is on its way with a truck full of tranquilizers and other instruments. Apparently, they are hoping to catch these beautiful but dangerous beasts alive. Look, there! The large one, presumed to be the male by biologist and naturalist James Richard from America, has just reared onto its hind legs and spread what appear to be wings! The smaller, and presumed female, has crouched down and -- Oh! She has just attacked! I'm no believer of fantasy myself, ladies and gentlemen, but I think we're looking at dragons right now!"  
  
A shot rang out in the air, soon fired by another and another. Several, seemingly tiny, metal syringes plunged into the larger creature's leathery, ruby-red neck, and were promptly rewarded with a howl of pain and anger. Within moments, the great reptile thundered to the ground in drowsy heap of leathery skin, claws, wings, and teeth. The smaller bellowed angrily, lashing its tail in furious, destructive arcs. More shots, more darts. But to no avail; they were swiped away by its now furiously beating wings. In a rush of wind, smoke, and searing flames, the great beast roared into the air, clipping the news helicopter's tail on her way. A tiny glimpse of something small hidden in a small burrow might have given a clue as to why the creatures were so defensive, but no one noticed.  
  
"My God! The largest has just been struck down by the tranquilizer darts! That thing must be bigger than it looks, because I felt the tremor from all the way up here, folks! Now, what's this? The smaller one - the female - has just...taken off! What a magnificent sight! A dragon, ladies and gentlemen, a dragon! Uh oh...Oh no. No! Look out! Help--!" The reporter's broadcast was suddenly cut short as the helicopter's tail went spiraling into the air, while the rest of the aircraft - passengers and all - plummeted to the ground in a huge fireball. Two military choppers immediately responded, and six winding missiles tailed the fleeing behemoth for a ten-second eternity, before exploding on contact in a shuddering, violent, roaring burst of fire and flesh. Down below, the sedated monster is loaded into a large semi truck and driven away. The military gathered up the remains of the helicopter, and its inhabitants. And tucked away in a burrow, a basketball-sized, pearl-white egg quivers in the darkness.   
  
*****  
  
"Hey, Ryo! Look at me!" Yuli screamed as he waved from a tall oak tree. "I'm really high, huh?"  
"Yeah, Yuli, you sure are," Ryo said with an exasperated sigh. "Just be careful, OK? I don't want you gettin' hurt!"  
"I won't!" Yuli yelled back and continued to climb and play in the upper branches of the mighty tree.  
"Wow, that almost sounded sincere, Ryo," Rowen said, sarcastically, as he strolled toward his Ronin friend, "Why are you letting him climb trees in the first place?"  
"He's hoping Yuli will fall out and break his neck," said the nearby Sage with a smirk. "I'm kinda hoping he does, too. Then we don't have to deal with him anymore."  
"Hey! Now that's just mean, Sage," scolded Ryo with a laugh, "I was just wishing he'd fall and break his neck, not hoping!"  
"What a difference," Rowen replied with a smile.  
"Nothing's mean when it comes to Yuli," Sage said, and the three Ronins had a laugh. "Unfortunately, if Yuli gets hurt, you don't get paid my friend!"   
"I know, it sucks! His parents can't possibly love him that much, can they? He's so annoying sometimes!" Ryo replied, running a hand through his jet-black hair.  
"Sometimes? He's annoying all the time!" Sage said, crossing his arms. Before they could continue their conversation, however, they were interrupted by Yuli shouting.  
"Hey, guys! Look! It's Anubis!" Yuli promptly disengaged himself from the tree, half climbed, half fell from the branches, and ran to greet the former warlord. The three friends stared at each other for a moment, then jogged over to pry Anubis free of the overly affectionate child's grip.  
  
******  
  
"Actually, we're just here for a bit of a vacation," Anubis said, pausing to take a sip of his tea, "You have no idea how boring it can get in the nether world!"  
"I can imagine. You guys must've been desperate if you'd risk one of Yuli's hugs," replied Sage, who sat across from him at the kitchen table and was also holding a cup of tea. The two glanced outside, where a perpetually giggling Yuli was searching in vain for the hidden Ronins and Warlords. White Blaze, meanwhile, contented himself by napping in the shade of a maple tree, which hid in its leaves one warlord and two Ronins. Yuli became suddenly preoccupied with the task of repeatedly poking the slumbering tiger with a pointed stick. Cale, Ryo, and Cye stared at each other with a collective expression of distress as they clung, as silently as possible, to the branches of the maple. Rowen, Kento, Dais, and Sekhmet were, however, able to escape to the safety of the indoors. The four let out a collective sigh of relief as Sekhmet shut the door triumphantly. "Doesn't that kid ever go home?" he demanded breathlessly.  
  
"The kid must be possessed, I swear..." Kento replied, wiping his forehead. Anubis and Sage chuckled. "I hope the others can escape!" Kento said with a smirk, while pretending not to notice Cye's arms flailing frantically from amidst the tree's leaves. Instead, he strolled into the living room, where Rowen and Dais had already claimed the couch and Lay-Z-Boy respectively, and turned on the TV. A resounding growl echoed through the house via an open window.   
  
This sound effect was suddenly followed by that of a door opening, running footsteps, and the same door slamming shut and locking. This was, in turn, followed by Anubis and Sage chuckling once again. Cye came running into the living room, clearly out of breath, and red in the face. "How could you leave us out there with that demon child?!" he demanded of Kento, who was busy channel surfing.  
  
"Sorry, man, I...uh...didn't see you," Kento lied. He soon disappeared, leaving behind a puff of Kento-shaped smoke. Cye took his place in the recliner and resumed the surfing of the channels. Cale slumped down on the floor next to the couch with a can of Sunkist orange soda in hand. Yuli could be heard outside, still giggling. Suddenly, all was silent, save for two loud and resounding sound effects: Roar and Chomp. All the house's inhabitants smiled simultaneously. Ryo looked out the kitchen window in time to see White Blaze slurp up a shoe lace. Well, at least they wouldn't have to worry about the demon child any more.   
  
In the living room, Rowen was busily snoring while Cye, Cale, and Dais argued over what to watch. The current channel boasted a news program, to which no one was currently paying attention. "In closing, Shinjuku Daily News dedicates this segment to our departed reporter of fifteen years, James Richard, who was killed in a freak helicopter accident involving the strange beasts that appeared earlier this week," the news anchorman was saying. The Ronins rarely paid any attention to the news, unless it was important or interesting, so it came as no surprise that they weren't paying attention now. Oh well.   
  
"I give up!" declared Cye, relinquishing the remote to Dais, who promptly switched the channel to a nature program featuring spiders. He found it was a rerun, and, disheartened, punched the OFF button. "I hate daytime TV," he said with a sigh.  
"I know, but there's not a lot else to do..." Cye replied. Cale slurped at his orange soda. Rowen snored.  
"Anyone up for a video game?" Ryo asked as he, Sage, and Anubis wandered into the room. "We have to do something. C'mon!" Ryo ran to the TV, opened a nearby cabinet, and pulled out a Nintendo 64 and his favorite game, Super Smash Brothers.   
"Count me in!" Dais exclaimed, leaping off the Lay-Z-Boy and grabbing a controller. Kento magically reappeared and took a controller as well. Cye sighed and picked up a controller as well. Ryo hit the ON button and the game began. Sage and Anubis looked at each other, shrugged, and sat down to watch. Cale slurped, but, sadly, he was out of orange soda. Right on cue, though, Mia walked in with a tray of tea, lemonade, and a can of Sunkist orange soda just for Cale. Cale practically worshipped Mia for her impeccable timing, then resumed his slurping.  
  
On the screen, Mario, Kirby, Pikachu, and Fox were engaged in brutal combat on the Yoshi's Island stage. Ryo yelped as his character, Mario, was sent spiraling into the background from a body slam by Kirby, who was being played by Cye. Dais grinned evilly as Pikachu sent Fox over the edge time and time again with its thunder bolt. Kento, who was Fox, cried out in agony as the number of extra lives he had decreased. Anubis sipped some tea and watched with amusement. Sage sipped some lemonade and watched with annoyance. Cale slurped his orange soda and didn't pay attention. Rowen snored and dreamt he was a pink space butterfly with magical powers that could turn people into household appliances.  
  
Outside, White Blaze continued napping under the maple tree, content with his earlier meal, unaware he was being stalked. The setting sun spread an ominous shadow across the lawn as a strange creature crept closer and closer to the white tiger. White Blaze, meanwhile, remained unaware and was snoozing blissfully. Closer and closer the creature crept, flexing its claws. A reptilian tail swept from side to side with its strides. White Blaze twitched an ear and opened an eye. The creature paused, then pounced upon the drowsy tiger.  
  
White Blaze blinked and looked down his nose at his stalker: a round, pink reptile of some sort no bigger than a basketball. It clung firmly to the end of White Blaze's nose, staring with huge, blue eyes. It squeaked. White Blaze snorted and the tiny, pink critter fell off and landed next to the tiger with a squeak of protest. The two simply stared at each other for a few moments, until the tiny, pink animal stood up again and hugged the great cat's foreleg. White Blaze gulped and looked around frantically for help. He thought about eating it, but just as he made up his mind, he looked down to see the adorable little thing had fallen asleep curled up next to him. Why me? the tiger thought. He sighed and laid his head on his paws and stared at the house, hoping that any second, someone would come to his rescue from the overwhelmingly cute baby creature.  
  
Unfortunately for White Blaze, everyone was inside watching Dais, Kento, Cye, and Ryo beat each other up at Super Smash Brothers. Dais was winning, judging from the yells, screams, shrieks, hooting, and whatnot coming from deep inside the house.  
Poor White Blaze.  
  
  
A/N: Well? What are people's thoughts on chapter one? I know, it started all dramatic and stuff, but that was more or less to get you readers hooked to find out what happens to the little dragon. ^_^ I'm so evil! Anyway, review. And, for those Yuli fans out there, should there be any, too bad! I hope there aren't any Mia fans...*evil grin* Anywho, review! I hope to have the 2nd chapter done soon! 


	2. Cuteness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers in any way, shape, or form. OK? I only own myself and my stories. End.  
  
A/N: FINALLY! This is chapter 2 of my RW fanfic, "Baby". O_o Hehehe. In this chapter, the Ronins and their Warlord pals discover the little dragon and all hell breaks loose. Should we keep it? Who will take care of it? Where are its parents? These questions and more may be answered in this chapter. Read on! ^_^  
  
Baby: Chapter 2  
"Cuteness!!!" (you'll notice this word is used a LOT in this chapter...)  
  
  
White Blaze sighed, anxiously staring at the back door to the house. The sounds of the Nintendo 64 had silenced, and all the tiger could hear was the incessant snoring of the pink creature cuddled next to him. Suddenly, and much to the cat's relief, the back door was flung wide open by Ryo. "White Blaze! Time to come inside!" The tiger immediately leaped to his feet, but in doing so, woke the pink bundle of cuteness next to him. White Blaze sighed and walked, sullen-faced, into the house, followed all-too-happily by the pink creature. Ryo stared. "Um...uh...er....ah...um...." he said. It seemed quite strange to him that his loyal tiger friend would walk through the door being followed by what appeared to be a pink baby dragon. He just kept on staring.  
"Hey, Ryo, what are you staring at?" Kento asked, as he popped a Whoppers malted milk ball into his mouth. He didn't seem to notice. Obviously.  
"That," Ryo replied, lifting a hand to point at the tiny, pink, dragon-like creature, which persisted in trying to catch White Blaze's tail as the tiger sat on the living room floor. Kento dropped a milk ball. Dais and Cye were both also staring, slack-jawed, at the bouncing bundle of cuteness. Rowen was still snoozing on the couch.  
"WHY is there a pink dragon in our living room?" Cye asked, still staring. The tiny creature paid no attention, and kept bouncing around in pursuit of the tiger's elusive tail.  
"It's actually kinda cute..." Dais said, taking a step forward. Six eyes were suddenly on Dais. "What?" he said with a shrug.  
"Dais," Kento said slowly, "did you just say what I think you said?"  
"Well..uh...I was...I was just pointing out that....that it....it's.......cute.." Dais stammered. He nervously scratched his neck as he glanced at the other faces around the room. Just then, Cale walked in from the kitchen, where he'd been retrieving another orange soda, and stopped dead in his tracks. A yellow straw hung from his open mouth as he gazed upon the little pink creature, who was now preoccupied with an empty orange soda can. Speechless, all he could do was hold up a hand and point at it. The adorable little creature, completely oblivious to their presence, continued to chase and pounce upon the empty can. White Blaze sighed and took refuge behind Ryo while he had the chance.  
"Hey guys, what kind of pizza do you-- What the hell is that?!" Sage yelped in surprise as he came through the kitchen door, dropping the cordless phone and a sheet of Pizza Hut coupons. In response to his cry, Anubis and Sekhmet appeared, peering over opposite ends of the second floor balcony. Rowen woke up with a start and glanced around, sitting up and stretching a bit. "What the hell is what?" he asked, then answered his own question when he looked down to see a little pink dragon tugging at his shoe laces. "What the hell IS that?!" Rowen echoed Sage. By now, nearly all the eyes in the household were locked onto the pink critter, as it began to gnaw on Rowen's shoe.  
All eyes, except for....  
"OH MY GOD!!!"  
.....Yep.......  
"Uh oh," Kento said, as everyone turned to face the stairs.  
"CUTENESS!!" Mia squealed as she bolted down the stairs, into the living room, and scooped the pink creature up into her arms faster than anyone had time to comprehend. "CUTE! CUTE! CUUUUUUTE!!" she shrieked, nearly crushing the poor animal in her grasp.  
"Woah, Mia! Hey! Stop before you kill the poor thing!" Dais yelled as he leaped forward, prying the pink animal - whose face was beginning to look purple - from Mia's crushing hug. "Poor thing!" he said, gasping and slowly backing away, holding the trembling creature. Trying to pry something from Mia was like attempting to haul an SUV uphill with one hand. Not easy!   
"But it's cute!" she screamed in reply, reaching out to hug the now pink again reptile. Upon seeing her outstretched arms, the little creature's eyes swelled up to the size of dinner plates. Immediately afterwards, Dais had a pink dragon glued to his face, and Mia was in the kitchen holding a towel and an ice pack to her cheek.  
"Ok, now! Pull!!" Kento yelled, as he and Sekhmet tried for the umpteenth time to pry the pink dragon from Dais's head, but to no avail. It wasn't going to let go any time soon. Mia poked her head in from the kitchen to see how the efforts were going, and the door was promptly slammed in her face by Ryo when the pink creature shrieked upon sight of its attacker. Back to square one, not that they'd ever really left it in the first place.  
"Mmmf! Smbdy gt dis fing omf!!" Dais tried to scream, but was unfortunately muffled by the dragon's plump white belly. Those around him assumed, correctly, that he was saying 'Somebody get this thing off!' Unfortunately, no one could think of any means to remove the infant reptile from the Warlord's cranium. Before anyone could think of anything useful, however, Dais lost consciousness from lack of oxygen and collapsed onto the living room floor. This, sadly, did not cause the little dragon to disengage itself from his head. White Blaze, with a sigh, plodded forward, and gently closed his jaws around the little critter's neck. This worked surprisingly well, for upon feeling the tiger's jaws, the tense bundle of pinkness went completely limp and allowed itself to be carried to White Blaze's "den" (a spare room furnished with tiger toys and etc. for the big cat). Ryo and co. simply stared for a few minutes, before the fact that Dais was lying unconscious on the living room floor struck their minds, and they promptly began to scramble about in search of a first aid kit.  
"It's so cute, though!" Mia pleaded. After Dais had regained consciousness, the group sat down in the kitchen to discuss the situation. Meanwhile, White Blaze was keeping the pink whatever-is-was busy. "What if it was abandoned?" Mia whined, flashing her "sad puppy dog" face around the room. Ryo sighed, rubbing his forehead. They'd been going on and on about this for an hour now, and the tiger's agonized yowls were growing louder by the minute. "I don't think it's a good idea. What if it wasn't abandoned? Its parents might come looking for it!" Ryo explained for the tenth time to a very stubborn Mia.   
"So?" she replied for the eleventh.  
"I have to agree with Ryo," Rowen said, running a hand through his hair, "We don't even know what it is."  
"It is kinda cute..." Kento said, immediately feeling all the eyes of the room on him. "W-well, it is...b-but that doesn't mean...we can...keep it...?" he said, giving an uncertain glance toward Ryo, who only sighed and shook his head. Cale stood in the background, slurping yet another orange soda. "I have an idea," he said, surprising everyone in the room that he could actually make a sound other than slurping.   
"You do?" replied Sage and Anubis almost simultaneously.  
"What is it?" asked Sekhmet, who really wasn't all that interested.  
"Yeah, what is it? Tell us!" Mia urged, fidgeting nervously in her chair. Dais only sighed and looked up with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well...*slurp*..we could always *sluurrp*..ya know, keep it..*slurp*..until we find its..*slurp*..parents..*slurp*..or raise it..*slurp*..until it can fend for itself..*slurp*" he replied, reaching for another orange soda from the refrigerator.  
"Yeah! Let's do that!" Mia yelped enthusiastically. Ryo sighed. It was getting late and he was too tired to bother trying to argue anymore. He shot a glance at Dais, since the little creature seemed, so far, to like him best. He sighed, then said, "Allright...we can keep it...but only until we find its parents or until it can go on its own. Okay?"  
"Yes!" Mia cheered, leaping out of her chair to hug Cale for coming up with the idea, then Ryo for agreeing. "Yes! Yaaaay!" And with that done, everyone who wasn't already standing got up and plodded wearily out of the kitchen toward their rooms. Greeting them in the living room was a very exasperated tiger and a yawning pink dragon. White Blaze looked pleadingly at Ryo, who gave a nod, allowing the tiger to flee upstairs to his bedroom, Ryo following. Kento and Rowen could already be heard snoring a few rooms away, and Sekhmet and Cale were quick to follow their lead. Mia skipped off to her room, after an unsuccessful attempt to coax the little creature to go along with her. Sage crept off to bed after saying 'good night,' Anubis and Cye close behind, one heading to bed down the hall, the other to the bathroom to wash up.  
Dais was about to follow and head off to bed himself when he felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down, he saw the little pink creature looking up at him with its big blue eyes. It squeaked, tugging on his pant leg a few more times. "You want to come with me?" he asked, though its only response was a squeak and a tug. He sighed, scooped up the cute little thing in his arms, and crept quietly up the stairs to his room. By the time he closed the door, the little reptile was sound asleep. "You're a cute little baby, aren't you.." Dais whispered, setting the little one down on a cushion near the bed. "Hm....baby...." he pondered a little while, then turned out the light and laid his head back on the pillow. He gave the little pink dragon a pat on the head, then turned over and went to sleep himself.  
  
  
A/N: So, how was this chapter? ^__^ Did you like it? More to come (hopefully soon)! If you'd like a preview for the next chapter.......tough! You don't get one! Ha! Hahahahaha! HAHA! =P Anyway, don't forget to review! If you don't review, I won't post any more chapters! So...ha! ^__^ 


End file.
